bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM25: Opowieść Generała
Wszyscy zaglądali do laboratorium. Kayden leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi. Obok niego znajdowało się drugie ciało, które pulsowało cyjanową energią, a nad nim unosiła się czarna postać z dymu będąca tym samym humanoidem, który wyrwał moc z kryształu Inuictusa. Aeopathila podeszła jako pierwsza, ale Lance złapał ją za rękę i dał znak głową, aby nie wchodziła. Dziewczyna się posłuchała. W końcu Generał strzelił magicznym pociskiem prosto w zjawę przypominającą człowieka. Strzał przeleciał przez nią, ale zdenerwowała się. Próbowała użyć mocy, aby uderzyć, jednak szybko zauważyła, że to nie skutkowało z powodu braku jakiegokolwiek zasobu energii. Zauważyła ciało pulsujące nadmiarem mocy. Duch postanowił wejść w nieprzytomne ciało leżące obok Kaydena. Błyskawicznie wystrzeliła złota moc, która zaczęła ścierać się z esencją zjawy. Energie były względem siebie zupełnie przeciwne. Ich istnienie blisko siebie wywoływało zaburzenia w rzeczywistości, zwykle było to przyspieszenie rozpadu jąder atomowych, co powodowało niemal natychmiastowe zamienianie się materii w pył, który z kolei zanikał w Czasie. On natomiast dziwnie się zapętlał, powodując ściąganie do tego momentu różne osoby zarówno z przeszłości, jak i z historii. Jednakże na nieszczęście zjawy, nie była w stanie poruszać ciałem i została w nim uwięziona z powodu błyskawicznie wytworzonej klatki aury przez jasnoniebieską energię. - Nie wiem jakim cudem Trzeci był w stanie istnieć pomimo czegoś takiego - odezwał się nagle generał - Żaden z nas, doświadczonych, długowiecznych ekspertów, wojowników, naukowców, czarodziejów, żaden z nas nie jest w stanie utworzyć ciała, które by na dłuższą metę wytrzymało taki nadmiar mocy. Cóż, Rex nie wykorzystywał pewnie ani esencji Nighterusa, ani Czempiona-Kambiona, mam rację? - Nigdy nie korzystał z esencji Nighterusa - powiedziała Aeopathila wyrywając się jednocześnie z uścisku Lance'a, który najwyraźniej zapomniał, że trzyma jej rękę - A co do esencji Czempiona, nie sądziłam, że jest on jednym z potomków skazy, nikt o tym nie wiedział - Czy się zajmował? - spytał - Początkowo rozwijał wszystkie umiejętności walki, najpierw zaczął od podstaw wykorzystywania energii - tłumaczyła dalej - A później zaczął uczyć się różnych sztuk walki, później jednak zagłębiał się w naukę XXI-go wieku. Zaczął eksperymentować ze swoim ciałem, ponieważ rozpadało się, miał charakterystyczną bliznę na prawym oku - Na prawym oku? - zdziwił się jeden z zauszników generała, obkuty magiczną zbroją, która aż kipiała od niegodziwej aury - Czemuż? - Trzymał także w sobie Oko Feniksa - dodał Gejsza - Hmm, może być trudnym złożeniem go z powrotem - zamyślił się starzec - Zebraliśmy sporą część jego esencji i świadomości rozproszonej po jego rozdarciu, jednak to jeszcze nie wszystko. Miał jakieś przedmioty szczególne? - Walczył bakuganem, Syggiem - odparł Evans - To coś pomoże? - Sygg, czy to nie był bakugan należący do Apocalipsusa? - zdziwił się zamaskowany - Odbił go z jego rąk - wyjaśnił Gotfryd, wyjmując ze sfery kieszeniowej, Miecz Pierwszego Nighterusa - Chwilę później udało mu się odzyskać Ostrze Zmierzchu, a następnie je dokończyć - powiedziawszy, zogniskował swoją aurę z mieczu i wystrzelił w kierunku w sali, aby powstrzymać zagięcie rzeczywistości. Reszta radnych poszła w jego ślady. Nienaturalne zmiany chwilowo ustąpiły, jednak niepełna Rada Ośmiu bardzo szybko zaczęła opadać z sił. Generał w tym czasie przyzwał do siebie dżina, a dokładniej Dao. Był on bardzo potężny, czuć było różnicę pomiędzy poziomami świadomości. Posiadał czarne niczym smoła włosy splecione w długi kucyk sięgający poza plecy. Był bardzo opalony. Miał na głowie niebieski turban oraz tego samego koloru luźne spodnie z jedwabiu. W ręku dzierżył bardzo dużą, stalową szablę. - Twoja wola - zaczął przedstawiciel planu powietrznego - Przybywam ponownie, aby traktat życzenia wypełnić. Twoim żądaniem jest uzyskać uleczenie śmiertelnych chorób, zdobycie majątku, czy może mądrości? - Geniuszu - odparł starzec - Wielokrotnie użytkowałem zaklęcie życzenia. Wiem, że traktat musisz sporządzić, moim życzeniem jest to, abyś całkowicie zatrzymał proces, który właśnie się dzieje z rzeczywistością w tamtym pokoju. Dziś spojrzał z niedowierzaniem do laboratorium. Głośno się zaśmiał, niczym grom potężny. - Jesteście zadziwiającymi śmiertelnikami - stwierdził podchodząc do sali i jednym ruchem, przerywając przepływ energii od radnych - Zajmujecie się rzeczami, o których nie macie bladego pojęcia, a potem prosicie o pomoc tych, którzy są z nieznanych jeszcze przyczyn, zmuszeni tym wezwaniem, do bycia pośrednikiem woli Dao stanął przed salą. Jego siła umysłu zaczęła działać. Po chwili rzeczywistość przestała się zmieniać. Wyjął ze spodni pergamin oraz pióro orła i kubeczek z atramentem, który postawił w powietrzu. Zaczął pisać. - Ciekawe macie przedmioty - przyznał - W sumie jak na śmiertelników, potraficie być kreatywni. Może pierwsza sfera nie jest aż taka beznadziejna, za jaką ją mamy Pisał powoli, jednak bardzo ładnie. Kaligrafował. A każda litera, która w pełni została zapisana, zaczęła mienić się jasnym światłem. Gdy skończył sporządzać traktat woli, cały pergamin rozbłysł oślepiającym światłem. Wszyscy zasłonili oczy. Gdy je otworzyli, po dżinie nie było ani śladu. To samo dotyczyło zmian w rzeczywistości spowodowanych spotkaniem dwóch przeciwnych względem siebie esencji. - Mamy wreszcie spokój - stwierdził Generał siadając - Usiądźcie wygodnie w fotelach, chciałbym wam coś opowiedzieć. Byłbym wielce rad, gdyby moja historia was zaciekawiła - O czym chciałbyś nam powiedzieć? - zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Darokoid - Będzie to o tym co się musiało stać i co jeszcze nie zakończyło się dziać - wyjaśnił staruszek strzelając swoimi starymi i obolałymi kości - Wieki temu, na naszą planetę przybyli Najeźdzcy, celem zdobycia całej energii znajdującej się w wtedy jeszcze młodej planecie. Niestety napotkali potężny opór, którym okazały się być jedne z pierwszych istot zamieszkujących nasz glob. Były nim straszliwe i potężne bestie. Tępiły one inne rasy. Pewnego razu stwierdziły, że niszczyły wszystkie, zatem poddali się długiemu snu. Przez lata, natura zdążyła ich ukryć. Na Ziemi mogło się w końcu zacząć rozwijać życie. Najeźdźcy niemal bez problemu niszczyli wszystkich mieszkańców naszej rodzinnej planety. Myśleli, że będzie to łatwe podbicie. Jednakże nie mieli innej planety blisko. Aby więc nie poczuć nudy, obdarzyli jedną z mniej znaczących ras, możliwością używania energii znajdującej się w aurze. Czekali przez wiele lat, aż staną się potężni. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że jeden z Śpiących, nadal czuwał. Nie miał jeszcze wtedy imienia, ponieważ owa potężna rasa nie odczuwała potrzeby indywidualizmu. Zobaczył, że ludzie dostali niemal za nic, wiele możliwości. Był zazdrosny. Używając swoich umiejętności do niewidzialności. Wkradł się na statek przybyszów i ukradł im wiele ksiąg o tej umiejętności. Z czasem nauczył się kontrolować aurę, a także wchłania aurę przeciwników. Poszedł więc aby zebrać ludzkie aury. Dwóch jednak okazało się być zbyt potężnymi, nawet jak na niego. Zaproponował im więc pakt. On miał zostawić ludzi w spokoju, ale we trójkę mieli przepędzić Najeźdzców, a on miałby przejąć ich moc. Obaj nie wiedzieli co znaczy, odebrać komuś aurę, więc się zgodzili. Gdy przygotowywali się do walki z przybyszami, dołączył do nich trzeci, wojownik. W czasie treningu ich trzech, bezimienny podróżował po planecie, aby rozbudzać swoich braci, pokonywać ich i uśmiercać poprzez wysysanie ich aur. W krótkim czasie zdobył potężną moc, jednak gdy się tego nie spodziewał, tamta trójka go zabiła i sama przywłaszczyła sobie jego moc, którą użyli do pokonania Najeźdzców, którzy na nasze szczęście przeżywali wielki kryzys. Podzielili się na frakcje, Turtorów i błędnie nazywane "Demony". Pierwotnie nazywali się Durmasami. Ludzie jednak stwierdzili, że takie potężne biesy siejące terror muszą być złe. Jeden z nich trzech, Orion ostatkiem sił zdołał zarówno jednych jak i drugich zamknąć w podrzędnych sferach, z dala od Ziemi. Durmasi jednak zostali oddzieleni słabszą bramą, Bramą Wieczności, natomiast do uwolnienia Turtorów, niezbędne było zdobycie Oculus Mundi. Orion poświęcił swoje życie, aby tego dokonać. Drugi z nich zginął w pojedynku z przywódcą Najeźdzców, Hróqsem. A najmłodszy z nich, Elrath użył ich esencji, aby naprawić zniszczenia dokonane przez przybyszów. Taki jest początek historii pierwszego Nighterusa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex